


Epilogue of the Epilogue

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue to Oscillate Wildly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: This is an epilogue to the story Oscillate Wildly by marksykins. Please read that story first and before sobbing uncontrollably at the ending come and read this.





	Epilogue of the Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oscillate Wildly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108402) by [marksykins (Marks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/marksykins). 



> Read Oscillate Wildly first please. Author has given permission for their story to be used.

Time passed slowly for Draco.  
Time passed quickly for Draco.  
It seemed like yesterday he was hugging Harry close to him but it had been almost two years.  
Harry had been non responsive the entire time. For awhile he had been completely catatonic but then the muttering and talking under his breath started again. Draco would sit next to him and hold his hand and lay in bed and just listen. Harry described a hunt for something called a Horcrux. Ron and Hermione got to be there with Harry, and then something changed.  
Harry didn't overtly behave differently but to someone who spent so long observing him he seemed to be trying to talk louder to connect to come back. The changes were subtle and Draco only started feeling hopeful when Harry started to whimper whenever Draco left his side. Dr. Mason was hopeful that Harry was trying to remove himself from his created world again. But not wanting to get Draco’s hopes up or Lilly and James Potter’s he took a wait and see approach. Harry would need to complexly destroy the world and his place in it to be free of it and not risk falling back into it.  
Then one day when Draco was sitting with Harry brushing his hair, Harry screamed.  
Harry screamed and sat up.  
Draco screamed.  
“Harry!”  
“Harry! You are back! I've missed you so much.” Draco pulled the still screaming Harry into his arms.  
Harry quickly stopped screaming and began sobbing into Draco's shoulder.  
Dr. Mason came running into the ward, and almost collapsed with relief and shock when he saw the two boys embracing on the bed.  
He paged Orderly Jensen to take Harry’s vitals. He pulled his work phone and called the Potter house.  
Lily screamed and said they would be there in 20 minutes.  
Harry was mumbling under his breath again and Draco pulled away slightly to check he was still with him. Harry’s red rimmed, tear filled eyes looked back at him.  
“I had to die, to save them all, I had to die.”  
“Harry, to save all of us you are living.”  
“No, I was a horcrux, I had to die in order for Voldemort to die, to protect them all. I had to die.”  
Harry clutched Draco to him. “I had to die.”  
Draco wrapped Harry tight in his arms, “thank you, Harry, thank you for coming back to me.”

Epilogue

Harry and Draco were released from the mental institution just four months after Harry woke up. They both were still attending therapy. Harry’s therapist suggested as part of his process to write down the story from his dream world. To write about the death of his parents, the Dursley’s, and all seven years at the magical school he created. As Harry recorded the created world he felt more and more real in his current world.  
Draco and Harry married each other two years to the day of the day Harry woke up.  
They lived next door to Lily and James. They adopted several foster children over the years. One of them when her dads were old was sorting through the boxes they had accumulated over the years, she stumbled upon the story of Hogwarts and the-boy-who-lived. With her dad’s permission she polished it and took it into her job at the London Publishing House.  
It became a best selling series and the story of Harry Potter was never forgotten.


End file.
